ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
中秋節慶 - 迷霧竹林
簡介 :Reference: In-game News __TOC__ 故事 Final Fantasy Brave Exvius 中秋節慶 - 迷霧竹林 Festival of the Moon - The Misty Bamboo Forest is a King Mog exchange event combined with exploration element. Unlike regular explorations, these stages are time limited to 3 minutes each. If you run out of time before finishing the stage, you will get a game over, but you will still retain Gil, experience, and any items you gained during that time. King Mog You can find King Mog in the Farplane to purchase time-limited event items with event currencies until item exchange period is over. 寶箱地圖 * Missions to defeat Mermaid under X minutes are bugged. You need to defeat Mermaid without encountering any monster. If you are still not getting the achievements, try answering 'No' when you were asked the first time before entering the battle with Mermaid. * Maze Segment A is the only place with random encounters. It is possible to encounter either a King Metal Minituar or a Gil Snapper Family. * After reaching the crossroad of Maze Segment B, all statues of Maze Segment A get unlocked as well (there are now 2 fish statues in total on the map, one in each Maze Segment) * Room exits are randomized, and there are different rooms with the same layout. Memorize path hints for easy exploration. * Once time goes down to 0:00 you will get the Game Over message, but you will still get full Gil, experience and items. * You start from the Maze Segment A. ** The path to Maze Segment B is marked with a big bamboo shoot to the west. ** The path to Mermaid's Room is marked with a fish statue to the east. * Upon reaching the Mermaid's Room, there is only one path to the final room, and then you can choose to: ** End the stage by going north. ** Go to the Maze Segment B by going south. * In the Maze Segment B, you will find plentiful harvest points with tons of megacrysts. ** Some paths occasionally teleport you back to Maze Segment A. ** The path to Mermaid's Room is marked with a fish statue to the west. ** The path to the final room is marked with a big bamboo shoot. * On ELT there are 8 harvest points. The first 4 are in the Mermaid's Room + Final Room. The other 4 are in Maze Segment B. Since there are none in Maze Segment A you can avoid paths that might lead back to that segment. * There is a bug on ELT that will sometimes cause no harvest points to spawn, it usually happens when you let the time end getting a Game Over. If time runs out, the best thing to do is close the game and restart, which will reset the map and restore the harvest points. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 迷霧竹林 - 初級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Complete the quest in 2 mins |mission-3 = Find Mermaid in 1 min |mission-4 = Party of 5 or less (Companion included) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Adamantoise Cobalt Frog Greater Mantis Mini Dragon |boss = Mermaid |drop = }} |-| 上級= 迷霧竹林 - 上級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Defeat Mermaid in 2 mins |mission-3 = Collect 5 or more harvest points in 2 mins |mission-4 = No Item |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Adamantoise Cobalt Frog Greater Mantis Mini Dragon |boss = Mermaid |drop = }} |-| 超級= 迷霧竹林 - 超級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Defeat Mermaid with a limit burst |mission-3 = Complete the quest in 2 mins |mission-4 = Party of 5 or less (Companion included) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Adamantoise Cobalt Frog Greater Mantis Mini Dragon |boss = Mermaid |drop = }} |-| 覺醒= 迷霧竹林 - 覺醒 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Collect 5 or more harvest points in 2 mins |mission-3 = Defeat Mermaid in 2 mins |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO |reward-1 = Trust Moogle |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Adamantoise Cobalt Frog Greater Mantis Mini Dragon Gil Snapper Family (Rare) King Metal Minituar (Rare) |boss = Mermaid |drop = }} Boss（覺醒級） Abilities *'Blow Away:' Wind magic damage (2x) to one enemy and removes them from battle. *'Mermaid's Curse:' Instant KO (50%) to one enemy. *'Mermaid's Song:' Inflict sleep to all enemies. *'Waterga:' Water magic damage (1.8x) to all enemies. *'Water Dragon Bullet:' Water magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies and decrease DEF/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. Tips 攻略短片 Festival of the Autumn Moon - ELT 活動期間 活動期間: *'開始:' Friday 2017/09/29 16:00 *'結束:' Thursday 2017/10/06 15:59